I love U
by Pembantunya Tao
Summary: kagak ada summary,, yang pasti adegan ranjang /cast: 2min


**I Love You**

Author : Demon Clouds

Genre : Romance

Rated : always M

Pair: 2min

Disclaimer : inginya sih ngaku milikku,, tapi sayang bukan. Huft

Sumarry ; kgk ada sumary. Ini langsung adegan ranjang

Epep ini rikuestan dari Han Hyun Ah. Mianhe kalo jelek

.

.

.

Jam 04.00 dini hari terlihat 5 orang namja kelelahan mereka measuki sebuah apertemen. Siapa sih yang tidak mengenal mereka Shinne adalah boyband terkenal. Mereka terlihat sangat lelah karena jadwal latihan mereka yang sangat padat. Saat ini mereka langsung menuju kamar masing-masing.

At room 2min

Saat ini ada 2 namja, tapi dengan posisi berbeda. Taemin sedang rebahan di ranjang dan hanya menutup mata saja sedangkan minho dia membuka laptop dan menyalakannya. Sepertinya dia sedang menonton sesuatu yang asik sampai tak tahu kalau ada taemin yang saat ini sedang ada di sebelahnya.

Taemin POV

Aku melihat minho hyung sedang mainin laptopnya, sebenarnya aku mengantuk tapi entah kenapa mata ini hanya dapat terpejam tapi tidak mau tidur. Aku udah membolak-balikan badanku. Tapi aku tetap tak bisa tidur. Huft apa aku juga ikut menonton ya?. Aku lalu beranjak dari ranjang dan menghampiri minho hyung yang sedang asyik dengan leptopnya.

Taemin POV End

Tiba-tiba saja minho terperanjat dia tak menyangka bahwa taemin sudah ada di sampingnya, untungnya dia pakai headshet. Tapi owhhh saat ini yang terlihat taemin melongokan wajahnya tepat di depan leptop minho dan terlihat sangat dekat. Dan terlihat juga wajah memerah taemin waktu lihat apa yang ada di dalam laptop. Yap saat ini minho sedang menonton blue film yang berisiskan namja. Terlihat deru nafas taem yang tak teratur, saat melihat film. Entah kenapa tebesit sesuatu di pikiran minho saat ini.

Minho POV

Entah kenapa aku terangsang melihat dia yang seperti ini, wajah memerah, dan terlihat deru nafas yang tak berarturan. Oh sungguh pemandangan indah. Ku sudah melupakan video yang tengah aku tonton saat ini aku sedang melihat taemin yang sedang menonton ingin segera aku menelanjanginya dan membawa dia ke ranjang penuh cinta kita, dmana surga dunia tercipta, segera saja aku mencium bibirnya dan memegang lengannya. Dia terlihat kaget tapi juga membalas lumatan-lumatan yang aku berikan.

Lemon here

Suara kecipak ciuman yang di hasilkan 2 orang namja yang sedang duduk di kursi sangat panas itu, saat ini minho sedang mengeksplore ke dalam mulut taemin. Auuhhmmm hanya lenguhan dan desahan dari namja kurus itu. Sekarang ruangan berAC terdengar hanya ada suara-suara yang membuat kamar itu semakin panas. Lalu minho menggendong taemin ala bridal style menuju ke ranjang, di baringkanlah taemin dranjang akkhhhh suara desahan itu terdengar, tanpa sadar tangan taemin memegang dada minho agar melepaskan ciuman "hyung...akkhhh" setelah itu taemin meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Saat ini terlihat tatapan lapar minho melihat namjachingunya terlihat menggairahkan. Minho pun kembali mencium bibir manis itu, dia tak segan-segan menelusupkan tangannya didalam kaos itu dan memilin-milin nipple taemin, dan segera saja minho tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tersebut di cium dan di beri kissmark di leher taemin yang jenjang itu. Leher putih bersih menjadi sangat memerah karena efek dari lumatan-lumatan yang minho berikan. Tak hanya itu minho pun melepaskan baju serta celana dan dalaman taemin dan dilempar di sembarang arah. Tak hanya itu saja dia juga langsung melumat nipple taemin yang sudah menegang. "hyunggg... currangghhh akhhhh leepaasskann" desahan taemin di sela-sela aktifitas minho yang terus melumat nipple taemin. Minho pun diam dan melihat taemin dengan tampang perfetnya dan juga segera dia melepaskan semua yang melekat dtubuhnya dan naked seperti taemin juga. Oh sungguh pemandangan indah bagi taemin, lihatlah saat ini pipinya merah merona dan menahan malu dia melihat kejantan hyung kesayangannya sekaligus namjachingunya ini dengan . tanpa aba-aba minho langsung melebarkan paha taemin dan meraup kejantan taemin dan tak lupa mengelus lembut hole taemin yang sudah memerah dan mengatup itu seakan-akan minta dipenuhi oleh juniornya. Dia memaju mundurkan kepalanya dan memasukan 2 jarinya ke hole taemin. Dia memajumundurkan kepalanya dan jari-jarinya. Dan terlihatlah taemin yang menahan desahan dan menggeliat-geliat. Derit ranjang beradu dan bau sperma menguar tak berapa lama sperma taem keluar dan membasahi rongga mulut minho hingga bercecran. Minhopun tak lupa melahapnya hinnga habis dan menarik jarinya agar digantikan kejantannya yang sudah menegang. Juniornya di masukan perlahan dalam hole taem dan dia dapat merasakan rektum taem yang sedang memijit juniornya sangat teratur. Akkh akkhhh euuhmmm hanya ada suara desahan yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. "Hyunggg akkhh hyuungggg" desahan taem tak tertahan sesaat minho sudahy menumbuk prostatnya. "akkkhhh moree hyuunggg fasssterrrrrr akkhhhh euuhhmmmm" desahan dan lenguhan taemin yang tak terbendung menikmati setiap tusukan yang di berikan hyungnya. Aroma sperma menguar begitu saja menambah hawa panas dalam kamar ini.

"hyung, tae sudah mau keluarrrr" desahnya

"togethe baby" jawab minho

Sesaat setelh itu minho pun mempercepat kocokannya

"HYUNGGGG/ BABYYYY" erang mereka bersamaa. Minho mengeluarkan spermannya di hole taemin sedangkan taemin membasahi seluruh badan minho dan dirinya dengan sperma. Lalu minho mengeluarkan kejantanaannya dan berpelukan. "kau pasti lelah baby, sebaiknya kita tidur" ucap minho

"ne" balasnya. Saat ini mereka tertidur dan terlihat wajah kelelahan keduanya. Sebelum menutupkan mata nmenuju alam tidur minho mencium kemning taemin sraya mengucap " i love u baby".


End file.
